To be kissed by you
by Ishiyo
Summary: Simple and short, these are Hitsuhina one-shots that are filled with fluff.
1. Chapter 1

As a gift for my delay I hope to quench your hitsuhina thirst, when I'm not busy I have a tendency to write drabbles on my tumblr blog, so here.

A/N: These drabbles will rate from K+ - Mature, you have been warned

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

Title: "Knuckled Kisses"

Rating: K+

* * *

Momo's forehead was usually not ever known to crease in bother or irritation. She was said to be blessed with the patience of a saint, though in some cases those rumors became to be the naught.

Just as of now, in the exasperating predicament. The contravene that her lover put forth, made her facade comparable to the teeth-grinding expression of her friend. The heiress of the Kuchiki clan whenever she is faced with aggravated encounters.

It took some persistence to let her heal his ample of incisions after a grueling spar with his numinous soul cutter. At first when he simply gaited onto their quarters. She gasped ghostly and rushed to his side before he could allege that he was all fine.

Although, with a scolding grudge and a ablazed sheer in her eyes told him otherwise than to persist.

She sat them at the corners of the bed and quickly receded to the washroom to gather medical supplies that withheld in thee cabinets. After a soft murmur that escaped her lips, she had finally found a washcloth. Lathering the material with cooling water from the faucet.

Momo strided immediately towards the center of the room to see a firm glower upon Hitsugaya features.

"I am fine Hinamori, I do not see as of why you must persevere."

The edges of of Toushirou mouth lined downward in displeasure. Except, as always it went through clogged hearing. Momo inwardly sighed in secret vexation while she placed the belongings next to her feet.

" _Persevering_ onto your injuries, light or not, I will continue on as such."

The brunette declared with a ardent vocal as she sat at the edges of their bed. Firstly starting off with the pristine cloth to clean off dry blood that formulated into meander streaks of crimson off his bronze visage. It served to arise a 'hiss' from her companion, she frowned in the process, and it slightly nerved her spirit to see the Tenth Tensai in such a despairing image.

It did not help further as he pushed her away whenever it came to his lesions, Momo only desired to cleanse and nurse him away. It was a rather, least to say, motherly instinct to make sure nothing ever came to hurt him of any kind. It was a sort of habit that did not, nor will ever stray, ever since they stumbled upon each other as children.

A vow she promised with lock pinkies and a determined look in her shimmering irises.

"Hn" was his only rely as the woman continued on with her mending, Momo came to the tendons of his arms to see more cuts and she could see the forming mauve contusions. Hinamori worry only increased more as she let her fingers slide against the rigid texture of his skin.

She couldn't help but feel teary as she gazed upon his hand bandages they enveloped the length of his arm up until at the fold of his elbow. Even with the bandages to cover his skin, she could see that the blood seep through, a testament that he either punched or brawled.

"You worry too much, stop it" a voice made her thoughts of forlorn cease and look up the marines that were his eyes, a surge of guilt appeared in his eyes even though Toushirou expression displayed nothing but callous meaning.

"You know I can't, its merely impossible just as it is towards you" Momo said without a beat as she began to unwrap the fabric that swathed his arm.

"I wish you did not have to train yourself that you overexert your being or come home to me too see you in such a disarming state, _Shirou-chan_."

Momo responded, chiding him as if he were an uncouth individual. Although Momo knew better than to ever call him in such crass wording, perhaps she could just inform him of being an uncontrolled 'baka.'

"I believe you should already know of my motives for my reason of my ' _disheveled'_ state," Hitsugaya quietly uttered with his head facing the other direction.

It was quiet for a few moments, the sound of rustling cloth could be heard and afterwards, a small droning was evident by the light emitting from Momo hands as she healed the slashes on his knuckles. Long too soon, she concluded her repairing and let her hands rest on Hitsugaya's much larger ones. Letting the silence between them chose her words carefully.

"I know"

Hinamori whispered against the closeness between them as she brought Toushirou's hands to the flesh of her lips as she let them linger just a centimeter above his knuckles.

The heat of her lips jolted Hitsugaya as he whipped his head towards Momo in a wide-eyed gape. Hinamori let the ends of her lips tilted upwards before kissing each of the sharp bones that appeared on the joint of his fingers.

" I only desire for you too be cautious because I love you."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you all liked my _trash_ ideas, i shall post another whenever i can, feel free to feed my mind with hitsuhina ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sometimes I like to write, what it seems to me, decent poetry of my otps whenever I feel sad. I feel like you get the most inspiration when your in agony, No? or is it just me?_

 _Anon (response): I will post all hitsuhina related things on both Tumblr and here , but I write on Tumblr first then I post it on here but eventually all my works will always be on both sources whenever I find the chance. ;)_

* * *

Title: "Fallen"

Rating: K+ (slightly angst)

* * *

My lament facade laid bare, just for you.

The horror in my gaze turned blindly with shivering fright.

Feet drench in the crimson pool.

It continues endlessly, your blood, your sorrow screeched.

As it painted the oaken grounds with a lovely cerise, or so your venerated idol volubles.

The body that held the shine of vibrant dawn.

Changed into the dread of insipid.

Life was cradling you ever so softly.

So dull and fading.

Much like the embrace of artic winters.

It swallowed the radiant warmth that was once you.

Gracing you with a plethora of chilling kisses.

Your name, the name I silently held with adoring fidelity.

I tried to call out to you, but all that I knew was guttural muteness.

My head swirled with raging torment by the simple, fallen image of you.

Resting in the oceans of your blood and tears.

It was difficult to breath.

The ferocity that plagues my being with such an icy passion.

Did not expel the angst screams inside of me.

My darling…

As I face your 'beloved' devil.

I beg you to know that, as you fall into languid dreams.

You are my honor and pride that has been wounded.

I heed to redeem you, _me_.

Like a knight to his threaten king.

I shall bring you...

The blood...

Of your…

Enemy.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope this was angsty enough, if any of you are confused at the last three stances of the poem I wanted to achieve a kind of haunting feeling by the pauses I put in. I had hope to paint the picture of when Hitsugaya had been cut by Aizen and slowly whispers he last thoughts before he passes out in the room with Hinamori next to him._

 _I'm cruel, I know._

 _Review if you will, it always makes me squeal to hear feedback, constructive criticism is always welcome but just don't be an jerk and make it seem you're a flame rather than helping my writing skills._

 _One more thing, for the mature/adult individuals, a nsfw one-shot is coming soon (evilly grins)._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Technically this is a lime but gotta warn the kiddies or whoever is uncomfortable with reading content related to smut, this is also my first written smut, so be courteous. I also wrote this a long while back and decided to post it here._

 _Enjoy (I hope?)_

 _Disclaimer: I forgot to add the disclaimer on the last one-shot, but I mean its pretty obvious that I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo is the rightfully creator. So don't fret._

* * *

Title: "Kiss"

Rating: Nsfw (nothing heavily but implications are _very_ hinted)

* * *

It simply started with an innocent peck on the cheek, really. He couldn't correctly collaborate with himself as his mind clouded with lethargic peacefulness and utter satisfaction. As he lay on makeshift of the pillows he tried to muster into a comfortable resting ground for the girl breathing softly next to him. Speaking of which, he wavered his oceanic hues to the body curled against him, when he did, he could not help but lick his slightly bruised lips in thought.

Hinamori blouse rode upward with every quiet breath, giving him a view of her toned abdomen. His fingers deliberately twitch, he remembered the way her skin felt beneath his agile digits.

So soft and smooth, he ached to touch her again but Hitsugaya reprimanded himself, she was to be left alone and sleep. Well, he was the one who wore her tired after all.

….

Hitsugaya was idly resting his body against the window panes in his assigned room in the Kurosaki residence. His gaze wondered over the skylights of the bedding sun as the sky was painted a lilac spread. The night's breeze has also come its way to greet the atmosphere and dance along his bronze facade. It made him simply want to close his eyes and ponder of saccharine nothingness.

He sighed into the favored winds, a knock has erupted his tranquility and cease a moody frown. "Who is it?" Toushirou answered grudgingly, he had hope the Kurosaki's would still be gone on their 'family trip' and not arrive until tomorrow. Silence and stillness was a rare treat in this house, so Hitsugaya was taking selfish advantage.

"It's me Shirou-chan,"

A gentle timbre echoed within the thin walls. A slight surprised made its way into Hitsugaya, what was Hinamori doing over here? In the World of the Living? "Hinamori?" He alleged with a questioning vocal as he made his way to the door.

Once opened he met the elated grin that belong to Hinamori Momo. She smiled honestly, her opal orbs crinkled at the corners, a dimpled smile she showed while tucking a strand of ebony liquid tresses. It caught his breath into a firm hold and a unsteady heart beat.

It reminded him of how long he's been on this dreaded long mission of simply eradicating hollows, much to his dismay. Toushirou soften his gaze, a look of sincere affections and utter longing. A look he directed to her and her only.

"what are you doing here?"

He inquired as he beckoned her to come inside the room. Watching eyes followed the female, where she walked to the window and sat at the edge. Patting a spot next to her, indicating her light request. "Shirou, I have not seen you in forever, just sit down with me" Momo whispered with an unknown emotion swirling in her midnight hazel irises.

He noted, much to his satisfaction that she left out "chan" to his name. Toushirou sometimes (frequently) chides her into calling him rightly and not some child nickname.

Especially since their relationship moved past the 'friendzone' and into a more defined, man to women kind of thing. But tonight was not to deliberate as of why she has paid him a visit. So he kept tuck away drilling questions and ached to be near her.

As always he followed into her path and sat closely to her. Noticing the way her skirt showed off her pristine legs, the whiteness of her skin glowed with the vibrant dusk. Hitsugaya clenched his fist and forced his eyes to somewhere else. It really has been a long time since he had 'seen' her. Seen her in his sheets, his conscious foretold with depraved thinking.

A ripe blush etched its way to his cheekbones. "Shirou?" Momo now calm gaze turned into a fret, scolding himself for such thinking and causing her worry. Toushirou rolled a cough and gave her a 'don't-worry-baka' expression out of habit. While bringing her close to him whilst they watched the purple sunset as it held coming diamonds that shined so brightly yet so far away.

"I've missed you"

Momo murmured with a light breath, nuzzling her curved nose against his neck, it served him to be suddenly stiff with surprise. She etched nearer to him until her body fit like the piece to his puzzle. The stoic Tensai inwardly groaned, his body naturally loosened, his reiatsu recognized his mate's presence and let itself be twined with her comforting aroma

"Momo…" Hitsugaya fumbled into a whispered, arising to clutch her sides. She played silent to his words, Hinamori looked up beneath her thick lashes before timidly giving her suitable companion a long, warm kiss on his cheek. "T-there, I've been thinking of doing that ever since you left."

The brunette pulled away, she missed the feeling of his cold skin touching her warm sevlte lips. Or rather, her bringing herself on his rigid physique, she waited until Toushirou gathered himself to properly answer as his breath jumbled slightly.

A deep part of Momo was pleased that, She is the only one who will ever take in pleasure to seeing the all powerful prodigy so guarded down. "Only me" the girl mused with a hint of pride.

"Is that all you've been thinking about?" Hitsugaya suddenly queried with a teasing expression. Just a moment ago he was dazed and uncollected, now he's filled with such plentiful behavior.

Has Momo pushed it too far? It has been quite awhile since they touched rather intimately and just one graze could make Hitsugaya snap. The sudden thought of him prowling her made her knees touch firmly, it went unnoticed by the said man before her.

Hitsugaya eyes held a darker shade of emerald green, to spare her sheepish movements. He moved a tendril away from her rapturous visage before taking hold of her chin and gave her a sensual peck.

"Though it would please me to vex you into saying such naughty words, I'm affraid I've been in wistful agony, Hinamori" Toushirou growled lightly as it wavered off vibrations in his chest. It caused Momo to whine, already was she in yearning.

Subquently, Hitsugaya attacked her mouth with fevered kisses. He sighed contently as Momo held the same aching passion between rough caresses. It was lips against lips, unknown pent-up aggression bubbled forth, causing a dull clank among teeth.

Momo's shy tongue browsed in the caverns of her lovers mouth, tasting the way his rising reiatsu gave off a cool air. The hasty of the two, grabbed Hinamori by the thighs and hauled her off the window to place them on the ground. In such desperate need for each other that the futon was not a faster ground.

They briefly pulled apart for the dire need of oxegen.

 _"Toushirou…"_

Momo urged like a plea, like a prayer as she roamed her elegant hands on the squares of his chest. It simply desired Hitsugaya to roll his eyes to the back of his skull, the blood rushed to the lower parts of his groin.

He laid on top of Hinamori to lay his pelvis against her nucleus need, giving her another earnest kiss. He sought a look towards this lissom creature under his body, it was a moment before she opened those doe-like hues he admired so much. Her hand touched his cheek, he rested his eyes and gave her a quick peck to her hand.

Incoherent words phased through her lips.

Hitsugaya coated his lips in libido eagerness yet a shaking nervousness settled within him. The thought of being one with Momo always caused a blazing tingle to cover his entire body.

He shook his head, trying to gather himself in this intimate moment with Hinamori.

Toushirou gave a single sharp thrust.

 _"Ah…"_

Momo cried, as Hitsugaya rubbed himself in her most private of places. Despite the layer of clothes, she felt as if there laid nothing in-between them and Toushirou sheathed his erection into her burning flower. Her hips rocked with Hitsugaya, their jagged breathes was heard throughout the room. Momo whirled her arms around her white-haired lover, grasping his shirt as the oncoming thrusts hit her hard.

Though Hitsugaya was a considerate lover, this greediness fitted so well with him.

Momo placed her head by his neck, trying not to cry out in pleasure, so instead. She grazed her tongue on his adam's apple, which caused a sound to erupt in his throat.

She was so close to her sweet release, Momo bucked her waist upward to Hitsugaya.

"Go f-faster" Momo pleaded, tears were threatening to fall in delirious pleasure.

He appealed to her urgent need, pistoning quickly to catch his own heavenly oblivion. It wasn't long till one particular thrust made Momo throw back her head to worship his name in a cry.

 _"Toushirou!"_

The sight of Hinamori in the throws of passion, caused himself to drown his outcry into her mouth. While his body convulsed and withered in the seconds of climax.

…..

After the hunger of each other was sated, for now as the two lovers held themselves into a loving embrace. Which emitted a few kisses here and there, the sound of each others breathing lulled them into a deep slumber. No words were needed as the comfort of silence expressed their undying, endless love for one another.

Though, before sleep took him prisoner. Hitsugaya should inquired on what was Momo doing here but one look at the women caused a breaking heart beat. Momo looked so untroubled in this world of chaos and the afterglow of sex made her seem like a fallen sublime creature.

Hitsugaya inwardly shrugged, he'll ask her later. He brought a quilt to cover the both of them. Moving his arm to bring her in closer (if it were possible) and rested his chin on her head.

A smile held in mirth at the thought of how this escalated with a mere kiss. Before his world started to disappear like a candle in the wind. Dreaming of endless days and nights spending with his cherished one.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, the "coming soon" I said in the last chapter was sort of today, though its not yal' complaining, right? Right._

 _Review if you desire, (faintly mumbles) it would be nice though, just sayin'._


End file.
